Fake Love
by Chibieska
Summary: Sarutobi Sasuke dreamed of the day when Isanami would accept his feelings. Kamanosuke Yuri wanted Saizou's attention, but he would never say it out loud. [SasukexKamanosuke]


Brave 10 belongs to Kairi Shimotsuki

Title: Fake Love

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke ran his hand gently through the long hair, adorned with hair ornaments. His lips sought the other lips with the restraint that was typical of the ninja, but he was caught by an intense hug and the kiss became wild. Despite the expressed desire of the other, Sasuke tried that with all the ceremonial that was needed: Long kisses, delicate touches, subtle gestures, to finally remove the expensive kimono.

He took off his own clothes, folding them gently next to the futon, which left his company very impatient. The kisses became more intense and violent on the other part, and when Sasuke finally settled his hips between the delicate legs, he suppressed a moan of excitement. Part of the contact was long, subtle and delicate as he hoped it was, but his face flushed at the he heard the moans, afraid the couple in the next room could hear them.

He lay beside the body, his fingers ran through the long hair, playing with hair ornaments, his vision was blurred by sleep and fatigue, he thought about how Isanami was perfect.

=8=

On the other hand, Kamanosuke was lying on the futon, and felt his face flush when he heard the bedroom door open, but swallowed hard, overcoming shyness. The first contact was softer than expected and was not quite as he imagined it, not Saizou. Then the touches became more violent and the kisses deeper.

And maybe Saizou were holding back because he was used to girls, but he was not a girl, and the scratches on the back and bites until the blood run was his way of saying he did not want to make love, but sex, wild and violent, as a fight to the death.

When the orgasm came, he was given freedom to moan as loud as he could, with little regard for the fact that Isanami slept in the next room. And it had been so good and perfect that Kamanosuke want to repeat for all his life.

They lay side by side and a silly smile formed as the ninja stroked his hair, but the goodnight kiss he expected so much, did not happen. Slowly, he saw the partner fall asleep.

=8=

It was already morning when Kamanosuke woke up, his eyes wandered off to his sleeping partner and for a moment he was startled by the presence, he getting up in a hurry and stumbling on the expensive kimono. Then, vaguely, the memories of the night before had formed, and he felt his face blush. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at him, looking equally bewildered and embarrassed.

The silence between them was suffocating and Kaminosuke will was kicking the ninja out the room in the middle of a hysterical outburst, but this it'd call too much attention to them, if his moans the night before had not already done so.

Kamanosuke still had the ornaments in his hair and Sasuke couldn't deny that the floral arrangements were beautiful in contrast to the reddish hair, but he would never put it into words. They were just Sasuke and Kamanosuke and they weren't what any of them were looking for.

The ninja had strong feelings for Isanami, and if he had not made much attempt to hide this, he had not made much attempt to expose this, either. So, when Kamanosuke emerged, partly drunk, gloating that the girl had eyes only for Saizou and never mind truly with the ninja of Koga, Sasuke was surprised.

More surprised swhen the redhead admitted to being in the same pathetic situation and in the end, they both loved inaccessible people. Yuri finished with a joke, that they should stick together and pretend that the unrequited feelings had finally reached their goals, he was feminine enough to pass for the priestess and Sarutobi was muscular enough to be his "Saizou."

Those words were strange and wrong, a delirium of a depressed and drunk boy, but Sasuke heard himself agree. And days later, they had put the plan into practice, and it had been strange and uncomfortable, but the lust had deceived them both and that was repeated all summer, even if the next morning they faced each other as now, a mixture of repudiation and repentance.

No matter how many times they did that, it would always be an escape. Yuri would always be looking for the rival, the man who had defeated him, who had gently dried his hair on a cold winter night. Sasuke, even though he knew every curve of the redhead's body, he still wanted Isanami, and the hairy ornaments Kamansouke wore were proof that Sasuske's feelings for the priestess would always be there.

* * *

N/T: the plot takes place sometime before Anna's betrayal.

And I cannot believe I finally wrote. A SasuYuri existed in my mind since Chapter 24: Complex, when they find themselves in the middle of the forest because of Sasuke's ferret.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
